Infuriating Little Twit!
by BlackHeartedVampyress
Summary: Annabelle was born a witch... She used to go to Beauxbatons but now shes transferred to Hogwarts. Good or evil? Who will she pick as her friends? Who will she pick as a lover?
1. Chapter 1

My eyes moved carefully through every compartment, trying to find someone decent enough to share with. My family was always very picky about who I became friends with but they were nice people and only meant well.

"Is this spot taken?" I asked the blonde guy and pointing at the empty seat acrosss from him.

His eyes travelled over me, my black and blood red corsette top and black skinny jeans. It wasn't like I was a slut or anything but I always want to make impressions on my first day that I was someone you'd want to mess with but won't. This boy looked like the kind I would pick if I had gone to a normal school. He was hot no doubt about that, but he looked arrogant with a slightly pinched nose.

"Pureblood?" he guessed snootily.

I gave him a coy smile and made myself comfortable on the seat and dropped all my shit. The boy watched me, his eyes constantly lingering on my body but from going to an all girl school I liked the male attention.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" he held his head high, proud of his bloodline obviously.

I hadn't heard much of the Malfoys, but enough to know they were a pretty powerful family. But my family held more reign over everyone than his. Money and power wise.

"Annabelle King" I loved the regalness of my name and even from not knowing me you could just tell what was behind it.

His face screwed up in realization as my last name lingered in the air and I could practically see his brain ticking excitedly. A smirk formed on his face.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl" he purred.

A snort escaped me and I laughed at his seductive tone "yeah, sure" I giggled pulling out my wizard ipod.

He looked put out by my reaction. I had a few things that still worked in the wizarding world that Dad had gotten me with his connections and I was so happy because I couldn't live a day without my music. Draco watched as I plugged the headphones into my ears and twirled my thumb on the spinner and placed it hesitantly on Toy-box- Tarzan and Jane. I loved muggle music way better than wizarding music and I constantly got ragged out bout that in my old school but I didn't care. Draco was still watching me and I decided to humour him and pressed the play button with a stupid smile on my face. I didn't think I had a bad voice so I liked to sing out loud. As soon as it started I couldn't control my giggles and had actions for all they were saying.

"Tarzan is handsome Full of surprise He's pretty cute and his hair is nice Tarzan is handsome Tarzan is strong So listen to the jungle song" I belted out while choking for breath through my giggles.

Draco looked almost scared but had what I guessed was now his signiture smirk planted on his face. But when I stood up the smirk disapeared and he looked embarassed when I pulled him to his feet and made him jump around like a tool.

"When I am dancing I feel funky" I yelled at the top of my lungs to the tune of the song.

Draco whinced as people passing by laughed at him. He frowned and pulled away from me and slumped arrogantly in his seat. Okay what I said about making an impression was out the window with how I intended it because I was just acting plain crazy. Once the song had finished I realised exactly what I had just done.....oh shit. Draco now had his smirk back on watching me jump around in my tight little corsette and he wasn't hiding the fact.

"Perve" I spat sitting back down and leaning against the window with my legs laying across the seat.

This time when I picked another song I didn't go spaz, but I did sing. I loved the fact that I could hit every single high note in the within temptation songs when me and my muggle friend had been singing she couldn't hit a single one except for the lower ones. My eyes started slipping closed to the sound of Bella's lullaby from a muggle movie twilight. Never seen the thing but Emily (my muggle friend) made me get the album.

~ Third POV ~

Draco stared at Annabelle curiously, she was such a freak! One minute she's a bitch, the next she's on crack. Then his group appeared at his door and it squeeked open. Draco was surprised Annabelle didn't stir.

"Draco, how was your holidays ma-" Blaise cut off when he saw the sleeping form of the curvatious Annabelle.

Adrien snickered behind Blaise and pushed through to get inside the compartment "didn't take you long Malfoy" he chortled.

Malfoy put his trademark smirk back on "never takes me long, I'm irresistable".

Pansy pushed through all of them and sat herself next to Malfoy and instantly wrapped her ams around his neck.

With a simpering tone, she pouted "Drakie, I missed you so much over the holidays! I think your owls got intercepted because I didn't receive any mail".

Adrian and Braise tried to hold in their laughter at Draco's disgusted face but Marcus was roaring with laughter in the background.

"Yeah whatever" Draco snapped pushing Pansy away.

Then Pansy saw Annabelle "who's this Drakie? And why is she in your compartment?" she demanded.

Draco smirked as Annabelle stirred slightly "new chick" he drawled.

Pansy glared at her sleeping figure and smacked her on the arm "fuck off" Annabelle growled opening a sleepy eye.

Pansy gave what was meant to be an intimidating glare "no! You can get your fat ass out of here!" she ordered.

Arching her back slightly to stretch giving all the boys a good look at her cleavage, Annabelle sat up properly and gave Pansy a annoyed scowl "excuse me! Your the one that needs to see a plastic surgeon bitch" she spat.

"Slut" Pansy mumbled on her breath and leaving the compartment.

~Annabelle's P.O.V~

Man, that bitch was so fucking annoying. Great, my first problem and I hadn't even been sorted into a house yet. I looked skeptically at the 4 boys still staring at me in awe...or more like staring at my body in awe.

"Shit" I grumbled pulling the top of my shirt up which had started slipping down.

The Malfoy boy was smirking knowingly at me "boys, this is Annabelle King" I heard the double meaning in his tone.

Instantly the 3 boys in the door pushed into the compartment and started saying all this confusing shit to me. I nodded, humouring there gibberish. 2 boys were absurdly good looking while the other one reminded me of a pig that had been in a 'spells that have gone wrong' book.

"Hold up" I yelled silencing there talk "one at a time! You first!" I pointed at the nicest, normalest boy.

He gave me a smile "hey, I'm Adrian Pucey" I thought he had a gorgeous smile and I wrote a little memo in my head to definitely get to know him.

"Nice to meet you" I said sweetly and giving him a small wink.

"I'm Blaise Zabini" the next one said in a smooth charming voice wearing a similar Malfoy smirk but he WAS hot and me being shallow I was won over easy.

"Hey" I used the same sweet and innocent tone as I did on Adrian and mentally groaned when the last guy sat next to me and breathed on my neck.

Probably trying to be seductive or something "and I'm Marcus Flint" he growled and slyly placed his hand on my thigh.

I gave him a sarcastic smile and shook off his hand "I prefer sweaty gorilla hands when I'm watching them at a circus trying to open a nut or something" I gave him no sweet and all warning.

He was trouble.

The Malfoy boy looked out the train window and jumped to his feet "shit were her already" he cried out frantically and started shoving on his cloak over his normal clothes.

"Shit, were not dressed" I panicked, I didn't want to make a bad impression with the teachers.

Adrian smiled sympathetically "so much you still need to learn" he teased "just throw your school cloak on so they can't see your normal clothes" he said simply.

I did just that and followed them out of the train, hiding my normal clothes. You could see the castle in the distance and everyone was instantly all push and shove. Adrian pulled me to a carriage and Malfoy, Zabini and Flint all clambered in after us. Then the pug chick from before sauntered in and onto Malfoys lap.

"Hey Malfoy Baby" she murmered, already stroking his thigh.

I gagged and rolled my eyes and when the ride finished I jumped out andwent through the big doors, not waiting for the others. There was a huge hallway and a big open door on the side. All students were filing in and sitting at one of the 4 long tables. Adrian found me and pulled me to the one on the left right at the end and I sat beside him.

"You need to be sorted aye?" he asked loudly.

Instantly everyone at our table turned in there seats to see the 'new kid' and I just nodded ignoring the eyes.

"Excuse me" a mans voice rang around the hall and everyone instantly hushed "before we start 1st year sorting we have a new student with us this year, Annabelle King" murmers started after my last name left the old mans lips "and even though this may be embarrassing for the poor girl, she must come up and we'll quickly get her sorted before the 1st years arrive" I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat and rose to my feet.

"Go on" Adrian urged.

I tried stepping over the bench and to my embarrassment the last foot caught on it and made me fall messily on the floor for all to see. Revealing my non school clothes.

"Oh shit" I swore, turning a bright red.

The old man chuckled as others began laughing and murmering "welcome Annabelle King".

I gritted my teeth and got to my feet. 


	2. Chapter 2

That hat so needed to be cleaned! It was grungy and I couldn't believe it was about to be placed on MY head. Mcgonagal (sorry I forgot how to spell it) gave me a sinister smile and shoved the thing over my head.

"Ahhhhhhhh" the hat rumbled and I mentally swore "watch your language" it snapped.

I rolled my eyes and cast my eyes around the hall while the hat said some weird things, something about consistency or loyalty or some shit. I was more interested in all the guys who were staring at me. In my mind I was trying to memorise all of the faces of who I would introduce myself to later.

"Clearly lusting after half the male population at hogwarts" the hat pledged, catching my attention and the halls.

I tried not to blush as a few cat calls were called out and the hall burst into a fit of laughter.

"Your skills and bloodline would fit well in slytherin, even some of your personality traits but to benefit most from this school, its safe to say gryffindor is the place for you" the hat finally decided.

I saw Malfoy and his posse boo and swear rather loudly while the table to the left erupted in cheers and stood on there feet. Safe to say exactly what house I would be walking to. This time taking care in not stacking it in front of the whole school I walked to the cheering table and instantly numerous hands were thrusted before me.

"I'm Leah"

"I'm Frank"

"I'm Ron"

"I'm Ginny

"I'm Renee"

I tried in desperate vain to remember the names to the faces but it was becoming really troublesome. Finally after all the buzz died down I took a seat next to famous boy Harry Potter. Now he would be someone that my parents would want me to associate with. Wether it be the good guys or bad guys as long as they had the right line or facts behind there name. Harry was in the clear. A bunch of little squirts were being led into the hall by the snobby Mcgonagal lady and started reading names out. All aweing at the ceiling. I didn't even notice the ceiling when I came in but now it was dark and cloudy. A sign of hopefully a storm. A name was called out closely followed by the hat yelling Gryffindor and everyone around me cheered as the squirt sat down on the end, flushing red.

"Looks rather ominous doesn't it?" a freckly red headed boy said and pointed at the ceiling while the sorting started.

I furrowed my eyes and scratched through my brain trying to find his name "George?" i asked hopefully.

He gave me a mock offended look "I'm the handsomer brother" he stated, receiving a punch on the arm from his twin, another chorus of cheers deafened me.

I laughed at the brotherly love "So Fred?" I tried.

He nodded and lightly touched my hand as he reached across to pick up a teacup sized bread roll that had appeared on the table with a bunch of other yummy looking foods "bingo" he winked.

Oh, smooth aye? "I'm 15" I smiled, turning my flirt on, he was cute in a dorky kind of way.

He smiled catching on "I'm 17, my brother is in your year, stay away from him" he joked while his eyes sneakily grazed over my body.

On the other side of Harry was a red head boy which I'm guessing was his brother, stuffing as much food as possible in his mouth "what's his name?"

George had been listening in and smiled at me and winking "its Ronald" him and Fred exchanged a look.

I ignored the weird look "hey Ronald, make sure you don't choke on your food" I joked to the red head boy.

His eyes widened and he froze with his mouth open "me?" I could make out.

I looked at him confused "you are Ronald right?"

Harry snorted next to me, spitting half of his food out "he is a little....slow" he said wiping over his mouth.

Ron frowned at Harry and swallowed his mouthful and hit him in the arm "I am not! I just go by Ron" he corrected, still giving Harry the evils.

I blushed and 'accidentaly' dug my elbow into Freds ribs getting a satisfactory 'blood hell!' back from behind me. I spent dinner trying to get to know as many people as possible, I got to know only 3 girls. Ginny, Hermione and Parvati, Lavander didn't really want to talk to me for some reason. But I got to know a few guys but the only ones that were really stuck in mymind were Harry, Ron and Fred. Harry was actually cooler than I thought he would be and cute, like really cute. I found out McGonagal was head of our house when she handed out timetables. I had my classes with nearly everyone but everyone was surprised that I had picked Divination, everyone hated it so I only had it with Parvati and Lavender. When dinner was finished the head boy Frank (I forgot who has head boy in 5th) led the way to our common room. The fat lady portrait asked for a password. Fligglehorn. I wish I had a quill so I could write it down because I knew I would forget it so fast. The common room was crimson and gold everywhere and with a roaring fire and lion tapestries. It looked so cosy and warm, that I just wanted to fall asleep on the couch.

Hermione tapped my shoulder "our dorm is up here" she pointed at some stairs.

It seems all the girls room together and the boys room together but different sections. Smart I suppose but if you had a boyfriend it wouldn't be so helpful. There were about 10 beds in a huge as room. All were 4-poster and surrounding by drapes for privacy. I was thrilled to see my suitcases next to a bed next to a window.

"Yes! The window" I cheered.

Hermione grinned at me, her bed was next to mine but Lavender was glaring at me "I had the window last year" she grumbled.

Me and Hermione exchanged a look "sorry....I didn't choose my bed you know" I retorted, Lavender rolled her eyes and closed her curtainy things around her bed.

"Good night" I chirped to Hermione pulling on my pj's and slipping into the amazingly warm covers and watching the rain hit the window.

"Night" Hermione was a pretty cool chick so far. 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up later than usual, Hermione was poking me incessantly.

"Get up! Belle were going to be late!" I liked the name Belle it is so pretty.

I rolled over tiredly until I saw Hermiones face, then I freaked "what's the time?" I asked with gritted teeth.

"8:56" she watched my face.

Holy flying pigs in space! I jumped up from my bed and pulled on my uniform not caring that I had put my uniform on over my pajamas, my pajamas were like underwear anyway. I grabbed some random books and Hermiones hand.

"Come on!" I yelled dragging her down the stairs and through the portrait hole.

We had potions first and I knew where that was so my pace didn't slacken and we skidded to a stop in front of the slowly closing doors.

"Sir we're here" I cried out sticking my arm through the space to alert his attention.

The creepy looking man with oily black hair stared down at us like we were pathetic worms and begrudging opened the doors.

"You aren't in Snapes good books now" Hermione whispered as we slid in next to Harry and Ron who whispered hello's.

I shrugged "I don't care, all I care about is grades".

In Beauxbatons my marks had slipped to an alarmingly low mark and I moved to start new and truly work harder. Not that I cared much for this new school anyway but I wanted to impress my parents. The Snape man walked to the front of the class flicking his hand at every window and all the shutters on the windows slammed shut making the room creepy dark. Then all around us candles ignited.

"This is cool" I whispered to Hermione.

She shot me a sympathetic smile "you won't think that for much longer..."

I shrugged and my eyes met with Harrys breifly and he mouthed 'hello'. I smiled before turning back to the front of the classroom.

"Seeing as how Miss King and Miss Granger were late I've decided to put you all in assigned partners with another house" the class groaned and gave us pissed looks.

"Sorry" I squeaked out while Hermione blushed.

Snape started rolling off names and I pretended to listen but was floating in my own world until my name was called out.

"King and Malfoy" Snape smirked at me and Draco shot an idental smirk to his my way.

Harmione grasped my hand sympathetically "I feel so sorry for you..."

I looked at her confused "what's wrong with Draco?" I asked.

She snorted and Snapes beady eyes looked at her "Granger, take your seat next to Bulstrode!" he snapped.

Oh Snape the Snapper. What a tool! Hermione grumbled something under her breath and took a deep patronizing breath before picking up her books and walking over to a big muscular girl. She looked like my PE teacher from my old muggle school. Turned out she had a girlfriend, yes lesbion. You know what this could possibly mean.... poor Hermione. Now I was left alone at my desk, Harry was with Zabini and Ron was seated grudgingly with Pucey. Until a certain blonde boy planted his skinny ass in the seat beside me.

"Hey" he drawled with a superior smirk.

I smiled nicely, if he was going to be my partner, I had to be a good girl "hey Draco!"

His eyes drifted to my shirt and were glued there "you really were late weren't you?"

I looked down at my shirt and saw I had buttoned a button on the one above it instead of next to it, leaving a gaping hole where you could easily see my pajama top. I blushed and fixed up the buttons as Snape talked about the potion we'd be doing shortly.

"This potion is illegal to make at hogwarts when its not for class, making your memory extra sharp so you could even remember the day you were pushed out of your mother, or if you were truely listening in class you would be able to remember all the questions to a test" he looked at our faces like a warning "I will check all couldrans after you have completed the potion to make sure no one takes a flask of potion! If someone completes the potion perfectly, which I doubt anyone will, then I will allow you 2 drops of the potion which should last the segment left of the lesson and yes you have a time limit" he sneered and flicked his wand at the board "here are the instructions, the ingrediants are in that cupboard" he pointed to a big old cupboard, one door slightly open "well get to work! You must finish in one hour!" he ordered.

I looked at the couldren before us and nudged Draco "you go get the ingrediants while I start up a fire" I whispered, not quite sure why I was whispering.

He rolled his eyes "yes captain" he mock saluted and ran to the cupboard and grabbed the stuff before making his way back to our desk, loaded, while I pulled out my wand tapping the bottom of the couldren and watched the surface under it ignite.

Draco was staring at me in awe "how'd you do that?" he asked curiously, already slicing up the metallic beetles.

I read the instructions 'rip off 3 Jenilk moth wings' I looked at the cute little moths sitting on the desk and wondered why they were alive, I glanced back up at the board and saw the last part 'while alive'. I loved animals and felt a pang of sympathy as I pulled off the wings of one then moved onto the next and pulled off one. I gritted my teeth and put them in the couldren, watching the hot water hiss and spit angrily.

"Do what?" I asked curiously stirring the water 3 times clockwise as the instructions told.

"Make fire without uttering a word!" he demanded rudely.

I stared at him annoyed "its something I learnt in 4th year" I muttered "hand me the beetles" I asked holding out my hand.

He passed them over "we haven't been taught that yet though" he pointed out.

I scoffed at his dumbness "beauxbatons is way more advanced then 'hoggy hogwarts', its like repeating a grade" I groaned and squinted to see the 3rd instruction.

He saw me squinting "do you need glasses? It says 'press wand to couldren and say 'resendo' then add purple raddish leaves'"

I scowled "I actually do need glasses but I forgot to put in contacts this morning" I watched Draco mutter the incantation and saw the potion turn lilac.

I grabbed the leaves from his desk and put them in the couldren, the potion turned sky blue. Instruction after instruction the couldren turned the exact colour it was meant to. Finally we were nearly done.

"The last instruction" I smiled and cracked my fingers quickly glancing around at everyone else, we were beating everyone "'Flick your wand in a small circle, incantation Fendo and if potion done correctly should turn baby pink'" I looked at Draco "do you want to do it?"

He nodded and he focused on the currently pea green potion and flicked his wand in a nice sharp circle before muttering "fendo" we watched with baited breath as it simmered and hissed "it didn't work" he choked out nearly in tears.

I couldn't help but smile at his sad face, it was pretty cute but I continued watching the potion. It really hadn't worked. But then to my surprise it stopped hissing and a weird aroma was emmitting from the potion and it started getting lighter until it was yellow, than red and finally rested on a cute baby PINK.

"It worked!" I squealed, sounding like a stupid prep but not caring.

Draco stared at it in disbelief but then a big grin lit his face and he surprisingly high fived me "yes!" he hissed happily.

Snape towered over our desk and looked at our potion before pulling out 2 dropper things "Miss King and Mr Malfoy have actually completed there task not only correctly but early" he sneered at the class "so they get 3 drops!"

The class groaned and Hermione looked at me surprised "that was fast" she mouthed, her hair frizzing up everywhere from the fumes of her potion.

I nodded and watched as Snape filled the droppers a little, enough for 3 drops and passed both over to us before taking a sample of our potion in a flask.

Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

"Remember! No breaking the rules and saving this until a test. It must be taken immediately so I advise you think of a moment you wish to remember because the potion is very short but effective" he warned and stormed away with his cloak billowing.

Malfoy and I exchanged stumped expressions, I didn't know what I wanted to remember. Than I remembered my favourite day since I've been born.

"You got yours?" I asked him, uncapping mine and sniffing gingerly, its smelt like tea leaves.

"No, I can't think of anything" he complained.

I batted my eyelashes and rubbed against him "what about the first day you saw me" I winked seductively.

He nearly choked on his air and flushed a very light pink but he winked back and slid his hand up very high on my thigh. Obviously I didn't protest but I wasn't easy, what felt good felt good right? God made physical contact pleasureable for a reason right? But I think he was thinking I'd tell him no because his eyes widened when I let his hand under my skirt. Just to tease him I pushed his hand up higher and he gulped rather noisily.

I laughed "men are so helpless to a womans body" I stated and pushed his hand off me.

He groaned and shuddered, like I didn't notice his hard on already "I hate women when they know to much" he complained.

I shrugged and poured the 3 drops into my mouth. I concentrated on the happiest day of my life and a clear cut vision came back to me. Right now I wished I had a penseive so I could keep this memory forever. I was 5 years old and running in the snow with little Johnny Gill chasing after me. His black hair glistened and his tiny muscly legs pushed him through the snow while I was tripping over everything. I could remember my little mouth popping open as I tripped over a log and nearly fell backwards onto the bracken on the ground. Little Johnny had caught my little body before my head hit all the sticks on the ground.

"Why'd you do that" I had asked him innocently.

Johnny had kissed my flushed cheeks, from running, "I won't let you fall forever and never" he stated proudly.

Johnny Gill was the first muggle friend I had ever but then he died 2 years later from a really bad case of pnemonia. The vision was so clear cut and able that I found another memory I loved. I was just lying in the snow like I was about to make a snow angel, all wrapped up in thick heavy coats just listening to my ipod. That's my idea of a perfect day. As I replayed the image I could feel the potion wearing off, it was becomming slightly blurry. I could still see Malfoy contemplating his vision, than he smirked and quickly swigged down the drops. I watched his face and instantly saw it scrunch up in pleasure and a moan escape his lips. Well I think I know what he's dreaming about. He sat there for like 5 minutes just with his eyes closed and occasional his mouth would drop open.

I was already bored and looked over the other tables "Hermione how you doing?" I asked as I watched her grumble something to Milicent who scowled in return.

"She's as thick as a brick" Hermione wined and I watched her mutter fendo.

Milicent furrowed here monobrow and pounded her on the back and sent Hermione flying forward with a shreik "I am not as thick as a brick" so that's what cavemen sounded like.

Hermione hastily threw her hand up "I'm finished!"

Snape didn't even glance at her and slowly progressed through checking how everyone was going. It seemed there were only 2 other groups actually getting it right. Hermione kept her hand up and jigged in her seat while Milicent had death written all over her. Her potion was indeed the same baby pink as mine and she looked excited to be getting some drops. Than the bell rang and Hermiones crestfallen face was tragic.

"Well seems the only people with the competency to actually finish the task were King and Malfoy" Snape drawled and he barely looked at Hermione who was protesting against him.

Students were filing out and I waited outside for Hermione, Harry and Ron "I can't believe him!" Ron growled and locking eyes with Hermione "you had your hand up for a good 10 minutes!"

She nodded pointedly and scowled "I know! But because I'm me, he ignored me!" she stomped her foot in fustration.

Ron and Hermione walked ahead retorting snape abuse between each other leaving Me and Harry.

"Are all the teachers like this?" I asked him while walking.

He slid into step beside me and smiled "nope. Just evil, greasy haired ones called Snape" he laughed.

His laugh was cute and made me chuckle "I guess so. So when are they planning on hooking up?" I nodded at Hermione and Ron.

Harry shrugged "Ron is Ron and Hermione is oblivious to anything to do with feelings towards her" he bit his lip "so most likely never".

"Heeeeeeey" Seamus popped up behind us.

I laughed "hey, I actually remember you!" I was astounded and he chuckled.

"Everyone remembers my handsome face" he joked.

I laughed and shoved him lightly "up yourself much?"

He stared at me curiously "where's your accent?"

I had actually been waiting for that question all day, or ever since I spoke my first words in this school.

"I was actually raised in America so I don't have a french or english accent" I admitted.

"Then how did you end up in Beauxbatons?" Harry looked confused.

I mulled it over, it seemed so long ago "well Mum made me apply for it because she wanted me to get the best education and I was accepted".

"Why'd you come to Hogwarts if you went to Beauxbatons? I mean if you had gotten a better education at Beaux than why come here?"

"I didn't meet my parents expectations in grades, I flunked a lot and wasn't a very good student. They said I was a bad example and they can't have students like me representing there school. After I got kicked out I couldn't exactly go to Durmstrung, its an all boys school so the only resort I had left was Hogwarts" I shrugged "fligglehorn" the portrait swung open and we walked through "I don't mind it here, work is easy and its more laid back than Beaux. Plus, I don't have to act like a dumbass bimbo" I laughed "cya in the last class" I called to Harry when we walked up seperate staircases to our dorms.

Seamuus and Harry exchanged confused looks and paused at the top of the staircase "aren't you comming to morning tea?" Seamus yelled.

Funny boy "I don't eat morning tea, I'm more of a three meals a day person" I smiled at there blank expresions "so I'll see you then?"

They nodded, still having confusion stomped on there face and walked into there dorm. Hermione was waiting in ours.

"So who sparks your interest?" she teased before lying back on her bed.

I couldn't help grinning an flopped onto my own "Harry is cute and nice and Fred has got a certain something" I giggled childishly.

Hermione noddedd knowingly "there decent guys and there both special in there own ways" she yawned, stretched and reluclantly stood up "you comming to brunch?"

I shook my head and started unbuttoning my shirt, I needed to take my pajamas off "no, I'll see you after though" I waved.

She nodded and practically dragged herself out of the room "I guess so".

I chuckled to myself and took off the small pajama top and mega short shorts under my skirt. I then noticed the real temperature of the room with only one layer of clothing besides underwear. I was still so tired from this mornings irritating wake up and slumpedd lifeless on my bed. I randomly twitched and laughed at the thought of someone walking in and seeeing that. Hogwarts was turning out to be pretty A Okay.

Reviews? Give me at least one. Lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere between dreaming of a chiselled half naked god in my bed and losing a kite in a thunderstorm made in my mind, i stirred awake. Emily would want details of how it was. My parents didnt approve highly of my best friend but as long as i stayed happy and bright every day and out of trouble they loved her. She was alot like Hermione, stickler for rules but had an awesome tradional understanding of guy problems and clothes. The princesses from Beauxbatons were all bitches and either plastic or dainty little prisses. Last Christmas the girls in my dorm had organised secret santas and as a joke I gave Delilah a gorgeous pink rose that made whoever was touching it or sniffing it sneeze for a good minute. They didnt think it was funny while I on the other hand couldnt stop laughing for hours until they planted it under my pillow and i was wondering why i couldnt stop sneezing all night.

_Hey Emmy!_

_I know you say Briseis poops all over your desk but its my only way of communication so suck it up. You clean it every day anyway now you'll just have a reason to. I know you dont understand half the crap i say about potions and spells down here so i wont rattle on about how easy all this stuff is. Im gunna pass easily so i should be able to visit you at Christmas. But one thing i know you begged to hear about from me was the boys. There is heaps of hotties! So far i have met these hotties:_

_A typical arrogant jerk that has his head way to far up his butt but is good to me because im a 'King'. Hahah! Its utter crap but yeah you know i love a good bad boy._

_A cute redhead jokester (you know i love those hehe)_

_and...... Harry Potter! The Beauxbaton bitches were so wrong about him! He's so gorgeous and a good person (so far)_

_I'm going to try and work my magic and land at least one of them. No, I am not being fresh before you accuse me of it! My first girl friend i have is Hermione. She reminds me so much of you personality wise! I can tll we're going to be wicked friends! Today in the potions class I had to work with arrogant jerk (i mentioned up there Ems) and we finished early before anyone else and we got to have some of the potion and it made you remember old memories. I picked Johnny again... He is still so fresh in my mind and its crazy! Well i have to get ready for my next class (i skipped morning tea to sleep) and you'll prob get this at like 3 in the morning and just to torture you im going to make Briseis nibble on your ear til you wake up and answer the letter! Haha!_

_But really Ems, miss you loads!_

_Annie Poo!_

I had a good 5 minutes before Divination started and I pulled on my uniform grabbed my theory book and dashed out of the dorm. The common room was bare except a weedy little girl shivering next to the fire. Who in heck shivers when there next to a fire?! She didnt look up when i kept jogging past and the portrait door swung open and i half tripped out the passage. Parvati was comming the opposite way and she grabbed my arm.

"Hey where you going? Class is about to start," she questioned furrowing her thin, pretty eyebrows.

I pointed in the direction I thought the owlery was in "I need to send some mail" i tugged lightly on my arm.

She released me and fell into a quick jog beside me "I guess I'll join you so you dont get lost,"

I laughed and smiled apreciatively. I wouldnt mind having company because knowing me i would get easily lost in this place. There wasnt really anything to say in our mad dash to the owlery and it was a good thing Divinations was so close to the Owlery otherwise it would be a for sure lateness.

"So your sending mail to a friend" it wasnt really a question but i answered it anyway just in case lack of converstation started to get awkward.

"Yeah, my muggle friend Emily wants regular updates on the boys at this school and i have to let her know if the work is easy and if I'll ace. If i can excel in my grades that means we can spend Christmas together" i smiled brightly, i loved Christmas's at the Welsh's.

Parvati climbed up the owlery stairs first and i tagged slowly behind and appreciated the nice summer breeze and the little bugs siting on the ledge of the staircase. The sudden sound of beaks clicking and various hooting was crazy and hurt the ears a fair bit.

"How you going to find your owl in this mess?"

I scanned the closest perches and couldnt find her beautiful, shiny speckled feathers so i whistled a high pitched octave and went low then high again. Too many owls responded to it and none flew my way.

"Briseis?!" i sing songed.

Parvati smiled at the name "trojan princess?"

I laughed and shrugged "its a pretty name and i have a huge crush on Eric Bana!" i protested.

Her blank expression made me gasp and i was about to do a you-dont-know-who-eric-bana-is monologue when talons clipped onto my shoulder. Brisies carressed my cheek with her beak and cooed affectionately.

Parvati 'awwed' and started stroking her feathers "shes so beautiful" she cooed and Brisies being the huge suck up clicked Parvatis fingers sweetly.

I rolled my eyes at the display and attached the letter to the Owls foot "make sure you when you get to Emilys house that you peck or nibble her ear until she answers. No matter what time! Okay?"

Briseis hooted in answer and bit my finger lightly before launching off my shoulder, i could feel the wind power from under wings blow my hair briefly and then she was out the window. I didnt waste time making sure she was going in the right direction and quickly alerting Parvati with a poke before bolting back down the stair. Although we ran we still ended up outside the class all by ourselves and i could hear people talking inside.

"Maybe she wont notice we're late?" i whispered.

Parvati laughed loudly "shes a seer! She probably already knew before class started!"

I smiled at my foolishness and slipped quitely through the open door. The room was set out really cool with about 3 different levels with round tables on the different levels. An orb was sitting in the center of every table and every table was covered with a red soft tablecloth.

"Theres Lavender" Parvati whispered pointing at the bored looking girl with a very grumpy frown.

The woman who was supposedly teaching the class had her back turned but even her hair was crazy enough to explain what kind of nature she had. It was curly, frizzy and puffy. Going past her shoulders to half way down her back. Parvati and I moved quitely to Lavenders table while the students watching covered there mouths to stop laughing. As soon as we sat down the womans bored and overly exaggerated voice moved into the air.

"Nice to see you hear Miss King and Miss Patil (sp?)" the teacher turned around and i nearly burt out laughing.

Her eyes were magnified by the genormous specticles framing her eyes and she completed the 'Seer' look with an scarf thing tied around her curly hair. The womans thin lips were pulled back in a frown and she looked half dazed like she had some magic mushrooms before starting class.

"Good to be here Miss" i responded, hiding a huge mocking grin "I like your glasses,"

She stared at me for a couple of minutes- while some people giggled at my last remark- before huffing quitely "open your books to page 57 and one person from each table come to the front and get a peice of paper and a pencil from the front, one for each person at your table".

Parvati instantly launched out of her seat and hurried to the front picking up 3 papers and pencils. Lavender was burning dirty looks into the back of my head and it was very uncomfortable. Parvati gave me and Lavender a paper and pencil before Lavender started hushedly whispering what sounded like annoyed words under her breath. All i cught was something like 'what were you doing', 'be careful', 'rich snob' and 'dropping grades'.

Trelawny(sp?) gazed at the pair "i will tolerate no drama in this classroom unless it has something to do with the subject" she ordered- the girls instantly hushed- before smiling warily at the class as a whole.

"Not many of you are blessed with the gift of Sight but it doesnt mean you cant excel in more practical Divination arts like Stars, Tea leaves and similar ball parts. Maybe Divination just wont be your future. The first semester will be a trial for you and if you discover you cant keep up with the powerful art of Divination you will be banished from this class" she glanced at particualr faces when she was talking of no talent and they winced nervously.

"The first practical excercise we shall perform is the very simple, not so complex 'Dot to Dot'. I know it doesnt sound very promising but it has been proven to have the ability of desiphering futres, pasts and presents" she held a paper next to her with a book underneath "you must close your eyes and hover your pencil above the paper and in no particular area puncture the paper 43 times" she then proceeded to stab the paper like she was demented or it was trying to attack her, students exchanged amused smiles until she finished her 43 punctures "then draw lines between the dots and on page 57 it shows the differnt symbals you may find in the lines and what they mean. I will be travelling the room assisting whatever unfortunate souls need it" she looked around the room before frowning harder "get to work!"


End file.
